guns_and_poetryfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Spenser und die Filme
Neben Poesie, der Kochkunst, der Musik und seinen Fällen, beschäftigt sich Spenser auch mit Filmen, Serien und Schauspielern, dessen Titel, Namen oder Zitate er erwähnt. Film-Erwähnungen und erwähnte Schauspieler in den Romanen Spenser und das gestohlene Manuskript - The Hounds Of Baskerville - es gibt mehrere Verfilmungen (Kapitel 19) - Alice in Wonderland - Spenser wird wohl das Buch meinen, aber es gab auch Verfilmungen (Kapitel 24) Kevins Weg ins andere Leben - Mia Farrow (Kapitel 1) - Jackie Coogan (Kapitel 15) - The Adventures of Kit Carson - Westernserie (Kapitel 17) - The Stratton Story - Film aus dem Jahr 1949 mit James Stewart. (Kapitel 21) Endspiel gegen den Tod - Hondo - Film mit John Wayne aus dem Jahre 1953 (Kapitel 10) Promised Land - Death Before Dishonor - wahrscheinlich meint Spenser nicht den Film, da dieser erst Jahre nach dem Roman produziert worden ist. (Kapitel 24) Kopfpreis für 9 Mörder - Boots and Saddles - Westernserie aus dem Jahr 1957 (Kapitel 21) - Ferdinand The Bull - Disney Cartoon aus dem Jahr 1938 (Kapitel 23) - The Friends of Eddie Coyle - Film mit Robert Mitchum von 1973 (Kapitel 25). Bodyguard für eine Bombe - Police Woman - Serie mit Angie Dickinson aus den 70ern. In Deutschland lief die Serie unter dem Namen "Make-Up und Pistolen" (Kapitel 25) Finale im Herbst - Captain Courageous - Film mit Spencer Tracy aus dem Jahr 1937 (Kapitel 23) - Goodbye, Mr. Chips - Britischer Film von 1939 (Kapitel 23) Einen Dollar für die Unschuld - Winnie the Pooh - Zeichentrickfigur, auch aus Kinderbüchern bekannt (Kapitel 10) - Love Is a Many-Splendored Thing - Film aus den 50ern mit William Holden und Jennifer Jones (Kapitel 31) Spenser und der Kandidat - Alfie - Film aus den 60ern mit Michael Caine in der Hauptrolle. In Deutschland unter dem Titel "Der Verführer lässt schon größen" gelaufen. (Kapitel 4) - Yvonne De Carlo; kanadische Schauspielerin (Kapitel 16) Spenser's Abschied - Der unglaubliche Hulk (Kapitel 12) Spenser auf der Flucht - The Sound Of Music (Kapitel 17) Wer zähmt April Kyle? - Casper The Friendly Ghost - ein niedliches Zeichentrickgespenst (Kapitel 23) Bleiche Schatten im Schnee - They Call Me Mr. Tibbs - Film aus den 70ern mit Sidney Poitier in der Hauptrolle. Dieser Film ist eine direkte Fortsetzung von "In der Hitze der Nacht", der 1967 in die Kinos kam (Kapitel 28) Tödliches Rot - The Odd Couple (Kapitel 5) Spießgesellen - Lou Grant - eine Sitcom aus den 70ern und 80ern. (Kapitel 2) Keine Schonzeit für Spenser - The Adventures of Ozzie and Harriet - eine Serie aus den 50ern und 60ern (Kapitel 2) Schmusepuppe - Perry Mason (Kapitel 17) Die unsichtbaren Killer - Who Could Ask For Anything More - Film aus dem Jahr 1943 (Kapitel 1) - Xanadu - Film von 1980 mit Olivia Newton-John (Kapitel 37) Brutale Wahrheit - Hoot Gibson - Schauspieler aus der Stummfilmzeit (Kapitel 35) Der graue Mann - The Man In The Gray Flannel Suit - Film mit Gregory Peck (Kapitel 25) Der Preis des Schweigens - Mantan Moreland - amerikanischer Schauspieler der Stummfilmzeit (Kapitel 2) - Casper the Friendly Ghost - Zeichentrickfigur (Kapitel 8) Zitate aus Filmen in den Romanen Spenser und das gestohlene Manuskript - "Of all the outer offices in all the towns in all the world, you had to walk into mine" - Aus dem Film Casablanca mit Humphrey Bogart. (Kapitel 14) - "If you want anything, just whistle" - Aus dem Film "Haben und Nichthaben" (To Have and Have Not) mit Lauren Bacall und Humphrey Bogart. - "Right on hear head she fell, Marty" - Aus dem Film "Im Netz der Leidenschaften" (The Postman Always Rings Twice) mit Lisa Turner und John Garfield. Kevins Weg ins andere Leben - "I don't care about money, I just want my baby back" - Aus dem Film "Menschenraub" (Ransom) vom Jahre 1956 mit Glenn Ford und Donna Reed.(Kapitel 4) - "We'll get him back for you. You got my word on it" - Aus dem Film "Der schwarze Falke" mit John Wayne. (Kapitel 4) Endspiel gegen den Tod - "Gotham on all the corners" - möglicherweise eine Anspielung auf Batman. (Kapitel 3) - "Aw, come on Hondo" - Aus dem gleichnamigen Film mit John Wayne. (Kapitel 10) - "I didn't come down here to write a sonnet about your Easter Bonnet" - Aus dem Film "Osterspaziergang" mit Judy Garland. (Kapitel 12) - "I'll be back" - möglicherweise eine Anspielung auf den Terminator mit Arnold Schwarzenegger. (Kapitel 27) - "I've seen the big red S on your chest" - Anspielung von Susan auf Superman. (Kapitel 30) Promised Land - "Kemo Sabe" - Aus "The Lone Ranger", einer Westernserie. (Kapitel 6) - "You mean Love and Marriage, they go together like a horse and carriage" - Aus dem Theme Song der Sitcom "Eine schrecklich nette Familie" mit dem berühmten, aber nicht immer beliebten Hauptcharakter Al Bundy. (Kapitel 13) Kopfpreis für 9 Mörder - "Be Careful, Matt" - Aus der Westernserie "Rauchende Colts" (Kapitel 4) - "A man's gotta do what a man what he's gotta do, Kitty" - ebenfalls aus Rauchende Colts (Gunsmoke). (Kapitel 4) - "All right Louis, drop the gun" - ein offensichtliches Zitat aus dem Film Casablanca mit Humphrey Bogart, der diesen Satz zu Claude Rains (Louis Renault) sagt. (Kapitel 6) - "He was always haviing stone crabs and pink champagne" - Eine Anspielung auf James Bond (Kapitel 12) - "We deal in lead, friend" - ein Zitat welches von Steve McQueen im Film "Die glorreichen Sieben" gesprochen wird. (Kapitel 24) Bodyguard für eine Bombe - "you been watching Police Woman again?" - siehe oben (Kapitel 25) Finale im Herbst - "Like the man said, because I can't sing or dance." - Aus dem ersten Film der Rocky-Reihe mit Sylvester Stallone (Kapitel 4) - "A man's gotta do what he's gotta do, boy." - wieder aus der Westernserie Rauchende Colts (Gunsmoke). (Kapitel 9) - "Put them together and what have you got? Bibbity-bobbity-boo." aus dem Disney Zeichentrickfilm "Cinderella" (Kapitel 27) Spenser und der Kandidat - "I believe in Alfie" - Film aus den 60ern mit Michael Caine (Kapitel 4) Spenser's Abschied - "The Incredible Hulk doesn't have a girlfriend either" - berühmte Comicfigur die durch die Filme mit Lou Ferrigno Kultstatus erreicht hat. (Kapitel 12) Bleiche Schatten im Schnee - "Have Nose Will Travel" - eine mögliche Anspielung auf "Have Gun - Will Travel", einer Westernserie aus den 50er Jahren mit Richard Boone in der Hauptrolle. (Kapitel 5) - "All for one and one for all!" - eines der bekanntesten Zitate. Es stammt aus dem Buch der Drei Musketiere, die auch schon mehrmals verfilmt wurden. (Kapitel 26) Tödliches Rot - "The fucking Odd Couple" - Anspielung auf "The Odd Couple", einen Film der 60er Jahre mit Jack Lemmon und Walter Matthau. Später auch als Serie mit u.a. Jack Klugman verfilmt worden. (Kapitel 5) Spießgesellen - "You ever stood out in the rain with your guts beat out" - Aus dem Film "Casablanca" mit Humphrey Bogart (Kapitel 1) Starallüren - "Huey, Dewey and Louie" - Gemeint sind die drei Neffen von Donald Duck - Tick, Trick und Track. (Kapitel 35) Heißes Pflaster - "Here's looking at you, Claude Monet" - und wieder ein Zitat aus Casablanca mit Humphrey Bogart (Kapitel 29) Schmusepuppe - "Della Street, Perry Mason" - 2 Charaktere aus der Fernsehserie Perry Mason, die auch hier in Deutschland ausgestrahlt wurde. (Kapitel 17) Die unsichtbaren Killer - "Norma Desmond" - Charakter aus dem Film "Sunset Boulevard" von 1950. (Kapitel 49) Brutale Wahrheit - "There are no waters here" - wieder aus Casablanca mit Humphrey Bogart. (Kapitel 9) Letzte Chance in Las Vegas - "jump around and say beep beep" - dabei kann es sich nur um den Road Runner aus Bugs Bunny handeln (Kapitel 3) - "Just the facts ma'am" - aus der Fernsehserie Dragnet (Kapitel 10) - "Vinnie thinks Flippant is the name of the dolphin" - da liegt Vinnie Morris daneben. Der Name des Delfins war Flipper und dieser war Held einer sehr beliebten TV Serie mit dem gleichen Namen (Kapitel 12) Der graue Mann - "Peter Parker, the photographer" - die wahre Identität von Spiderman (Kapitel 21) Der Preis des Schweigens - "Well, a fine mess you got us into this time, Ollie" - gemeint sind Stan Laurel und Oliver Hardy - Dick und Doof. (Kapitel 8) Kategorie:Verschiedenes